


Groundwater [Podfic]

by blackglass



Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Bad Decisions, F/M, Locked In, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, SHIELD Agent Darcy Lewis, Sharing Body Heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-21
Updated: 2013-03-21
Packaged: 2017-12-06 01:34:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/730136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A podfic of "Groundwater" by legete.<br/> </p><p>Okay, she thinks, in a zen-like state of calm: given a chump assignment, she not only managed to fall in a well, she somehow dragged Captain America--living legend, supersoldier, level 7 SHIELD consultant, and Avenger--down with her.</p><p>This means two things:</p><p>1) <i>Captain America knows who she is now, and thinks she’s a dumbass,</i> and<br/>2) <i>SHIELD is probably going to make her disappear as punishment (likely by throwing her in another, deeper well and pretending she never existed)</i>.</p><p>“Don’t mind me,” she says faintly. “I’m just gonna drown myself now.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Groundwater [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [legete](https://archiveofourown.org/users/legete/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Groundwater](https://archiveofourown.org/works/697711) by [legete](https://archiveofourown.org/users/legete/pseuds/legete). 



> This podfic is also known as "the one where the weather, airplanes, and my dog conspired to try to ruin my recording every 5-10 minutes (no, seriously)." 
> 
> Thanks to legete for telling me how to pronounce her username (although I think I still fucked it up? SORRY).

mp3, Length: 38:52  
Download and/or stream [here](https://www.box.com/s/xhff10uxcthwxoenotpy).

A permanent link is now available at the audiofic archive [here](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/groundwater).

Enjoy! Feedback and constructive criticism is always appreciated! :D


End file.
